Sesshomaru and Rin Story Relay - Time-after-TimeXxx Chapter 7
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: This chapter is part of a story project hosted by the group Time-after-TimeXxx in which multiple authors and illustrators participate in creating a story. The idea is for authors to write a short story together, with each person continuing on from where the previous author stops. (SesshxRin) Ch 7 written by Lady Shenzuki


The sound of her soft giggles when he kissed her cheek, the slight blush on her face when he watched her study, the look of mortification on her face when she caught him staring at her tweezing her eyebrows, were all things he had begun to enjoy about the petite girl who had been living with him.

A part of him didn't want to admit that Kagome had won her part of the silly, stupid, completely nonsensical bet of him falling in love with Rin, and while he wasn't quite sure if it was _love _he felt for Rin, he knew from balls to brains that he wanted Rin around but _he_ wanted to be around _her_, too.

Curiosity was to blame, really. He had never been in relationship long enough to conclude that it was love that kept a couple together. After all, his parents had been married for many years but it was hardly out of love and he had learned that truth the hard way.

But, of all the women he had ever dated, Rin was the one with whom he had stayed the longest.

It had been bugging him since both he and Rin had kicked the crazy lot they called friends out of his home, how to make things official with Rin. The petite girl didn't make it easy for him - she hardly offered any resistance to his advances - but that didn't mean he could simply lose control with her. He wanted something more out of this _thing_ between them.

The girl was far too young, far too inexperienced and far too innocent and kind for someone like him. Often, he found himself wondering what she saw in him in the first place. He, on the other hand, admired each and every thing about her.

"I can hear you thinking." Rin said, softly stroking his long hair as he lay with his head in her lap, staring at the TV screen, wondering how to tell her that he was ready for the next step if she was.

In response, Sesshomaru groaned and played with the hem of her skirt and started gently stroking her knees.

"Maru. It tickles" Rin giggled and stroked the demonic marking on his cheek. "What's on your mind?"

Sesshomaru faced her. From his position on her lap, the view up her torso was enticing. Her pert breasts rose and fell with each breath, and her head tilted downwards to face him with a gentle smile on her face.

"You." He responded and lifting his arm up, stroked her cheek with the back of his clawed hand; it travelled down her shoulder, down the outline of her breast until he reached her waist. Her breath hitched instantly and he loved how she innocently blushed. That look quickly morphed into a smile when he seductively moved his fingers against her slim waist.

"Maru, stop! You know I'm ticklish there." Rin giggled and grabbed his hand.

Sesshomaru frowned that Rin was seemingly unamused at his attempts to seduce her. He grinned devilishly with a plan in mind.

"We'll just have to fix that." Sesshomaru said and within seconds he rolled onto the floor. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed a wrist in each hand and pinned them to her side. Never breaking eye contact with her, he trailed kisses down her bodice, breathing her scent deeply as he reached her tiny waist.

With slow and gentle precision, he moved his head underneath her breast and gently nipped the side of her waist with his teeth. Careful so not to rip her blouse. He continued his sinful ministrations up the side of her torso to the fullness of her breast and up her neck until his lips were mere inches away from hers.

"Still ticklish?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin simply shook her head.

When the object of his desire leaned closer to him, he evaded and decided to continue his trek downwards. Her dissatisfied grunt had him smiling; he did not wish to deny her but he had other plans.

"What about now?" Sesshomaru said moments before burying his head at the apex of her legs, while his hands latched onto her waist, pushing her towards him.

When Rin gasped and brokenly responded 'no', he chuckled. Her breath was heavy and her body was shivering in the most delightful way. Sesshomaru dragged his hands from her waist, over to her thighs and he massaged them roughly before facing her again.

When he grabbed her skirt and lifted it, Rin gasped and looked away shyly.

"Damn, you're so cute." Sesshomaru admitted and took his time studying Rin's lovely view.

The thick, heady, feminine scent that assaulted his nose, reminded him that despite her shyness, she was very much a woman.

Her own scent was always a delight that he loved to indulge whenever possible but when that scent mixed with traces of arousal, it drove him insane. Had he been a demon of lesser standing, he wouldn't have had the control to push his inner beast to wait until the time was right. Playing around, however, was completely acceptable.

"I want you to look at me." Sesshomaru commanded. For a brief moment, Rin met his gaze but shied away from him instantly. With a growl, Sesshomaru bit the inside of her thigh, not enough to draw blood but enough to tell her that he was serious.

When her hooded, desire filled obsidian orbs met his gaze, he groaned deeply and placed an open mouthed kiss on the spot he had just admonished. Never breaking contact with Rin's eyes, he kept descended until his nose hit the hilt of Rin's moist panties. A quick inhale of the delicious scent there drove him mad and he rubbed his nose deep into that crevice, as far as her panty lined covering would allow him.

Shutting his eyes, he became still. Dangerously still. Each time they had fooled around, whether it be kisses, stroking her breasts, occasionally sucking on them or massaging her plump behind, Sesshomaru had purposely avoided this part of her body. Even though he knew she would nothing less than a paragon for him, he had his limits. Being so close with her core made his beast even more impatient. And, he so desperately wanted to do this with her but at the right time, on a proper bed-

"Maru..." Rin's sweet voice called out to him and he opened his eyes, desperately hoping they weren't morphed into their red hues (as they often did when he couldn't control his excitement).

"Maru," her angelic voice called out to him. Shamelessly opening her legs wider, she gently stroked his hair and his cheek with her fingertips, "please, don't be afraid, Sesshomaru. I'm ready for this. I want you."

Sesshomaru growled deeply in response and rubbed his face into her folds as deep as he could, feeling her softness, her wetness, her readiness for him. His hands massaged her thighs and cupped her soft behind, bringing her closer to him.

"Rin." His guttural voice resonated against her skin and it would have been too easy to just finish the ache building up deep with him but-

In a flash, he lifted himself up just enough to lay on top of her and reposition her on the couch so that she was comfortable underneath him. Within moments his lips were on her, kissing her deeply. Rin responded with a need desperate to match his own. When he rubbed his tough member against her softness, she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her feet.

It took every possible effort on Sesshomaru's part to break free of her willing hold on him. Panting hard, he rested his forehead on hers. Rin didn't stop, however, and trailed kisses along his chin and neck.

"Rin, please... stop." He pleaded but the girl was in no mood to listen. Grabbing his free hand, she guided it through her blouse, into her bra and pressed it against her bare breast. Her nipple was hard against his palm and with a groan, he massaged it only to hear a gentle moan from the girl underneath him.

Sesshomaru cursed desperately. Within seconds, he opened the remaining buttons on her blouse, ripped her bra and took one hardened bud into his mouth. Without reserve, he sucked. Eager and needy.

Rin's wanton cries and moans drove him to madness until a voice called out from within him yet again and once again he pleaded against her hot flesh.

"Rin. Please. Not like this."

Ignoring his request, she directed his head to the other breast and Sesshomaru easily accepted the luscious offering. It wasn't until she lifted her hips to grind against his member that he ripped his drooling mouth from her bud.

"Rin. I don't want to." He ground out.

"What?" Rin responded. The questioning look on her face upset him but he didn't want this to be a fleeting memory. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tiny nose.

"I want you but not right now or like this." Sesshomaru clarified. Rin relaxed and her one free hand snaked down to where they were joined and teased his tip.

"Are you sure? Your body's saying something different."

With an immense effort to muster whatever logic was left in him, Sesshomaru ground out angrily. "Rin stop!"

The petite girl went limp underneath him and looked deep into his eyes. "But why?"

"Because..." Sesshomaru breathed in deeply a few times to collect himself. "You're different."

Rin was different not just because he liked her but she liked him. Genuinely. Not because of his status or the size of his wallet but because she truly enjoyed spending time with him and that's what had him tied up in knots.

Desire flushed out of Rin's face far too quickly for his liking. With severe disappointment in her eyes, Rin looked away and put her arm across her face.

"Can you get off of me?" Her response was so clipped and harsh that Sesshomaru knew he messed up.

As he lifted himself off of her still flushed body, he reached to fix her skirt but she pushed his hand away. Oh man, he really messed up bad.

It was several moments before Rin got up to fix her blouse and hair.

"Why am I so different, Sesshomaru? Because I'm a virgin. Are you afraid you'll break me?" Rin said her voice broken and upset.

"No... Well, I am more experienced than you and if I lose control, I may hurt you and that's the last thing I want for you. I care about you too much, Rin. I want this to be a special moment for us." Sesshomaru confessed. In all actuality, there had been instances where full blooded demons killed their mates during intense, heated mating and while it was all accidental, the guilt and despair that followed was never easy to live with. Sesshomaru would rather commit seppuku before even laying a scratch on Rin.

Already, he felt a pang of possessiveness over Rin; he wanted her all to himself and part of him knew it was selfish of him. His mind was made up to keep her around for a long time but this also meant that he wanted to be her one and only. Admittedly he needed some time to think things through and figure out what they had between them.

"This is the third time it's happened, Maru. I told you I want you to be my first and I'm completely comfortable with it but it's you who keeps hesitating. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Never." Sesshomaru said without a second thought. "I just want to take it slow. Is that okay?"

Rin nodded but he could tell her mood was done for the night.

"I think I'll go to bed then. I have to head early to school tomorrow."

"Okay." Sesshomaru replied and watched Rin as she head up the stairs.

Sighing deeply, Sesshomaru sank back in the couch. Rin's scent was lingered on the fabric and on him and he inhaled it to calm himself. He thought about how to overcome his insecurities and how to make Rin realize that whatever it was they had between them, he wanted to keep it exclusive.

He needed a second opinion. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the picture - not that he would speak with them anyway, they were not very useful in offering advice in matters of the heart. While Kouga was his long time friend, he too was out of the picture because of the bet. So who...

* * *

"So, 'Gome..." Rin began as she finished the last bits of her sandwich. She had invited Kagome to meet her at school during her lunch hour in hopes of getting some advice on her _issue _with Sesshomaru without revealing that it was Sesshomaru she was speaking about.

Her friendship with Kagome had changed dramatically since the falling out a couple of weeks ago. Kagome had become unusually calmer. True, it wasn't the usual Kagome that Rin was used to but it was a nice, subtle change. Part of her missed her bubbly, outgoing friend but _that _Kagome had a tendency to poke her nose where it didn't belong.

That still didn't change the fact that Rin was nervous as hell about what she was about to ask. Of all her friends, it had always been Kagome who never passed judgement on her and despite her outgoing attitude, the girl was loyal to a fault.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Rin studied the grassy knoll ahead of them as though it would offer answer to her predicament.

"I was wondering... um... when did you and Inuyasha officially have sex?"

Kagome laughed and faced her with smiling eyes. "Now _that _I never expected you to ask. But, before I answer, _why _do you ask?"

Rin panicked inwardly but played it cool. "Well, there's this girl in my art class who was making a huge deal about this guy not wanting to have sex with her even though they're both really into each other. I mean, if a guy likes you, he'll want to have sex with you right?"

Kagome gestured to a park bench and both she and Rin took a seat. It was truly a lovely sunny day with not a single cloud in sight. A large tree gave them cool relief from the hot sun and Rin felt completely relaxed in her friend's company.

"Hm. Well, that's not entirely true." Kagome mused. "Do you remember Hojo?"

Rin nodded. How could she forget? Kagome had been eighteen and with her crazy hormones, there wasn't a day she wouldn't jump Hojo but for some reason she avoided the boy like the plague when they weren't doing the nasty.

"Well," Kagome sipped some of her iced drink before continuing. "I hated whatever it was that we had. True, it was fun with all the crazy sex but aside from that we had nothing in common, we shared no interests, heck he hated my schemes and never hesitated to tell me that I would have to change if we ever became serious."

Rin listened.

"Anyway, I was so happy and relieved when we broke up. You remember when I met Inuyasha, right? True, he's rough around the edges and he brooded like crazy for days on end but we just clicked so good! I can be myself around him, ya know? I know we didn't do right by you and Sesshomaru by placing this silly bet but it was so much fun planning things out and organizing the whole thing. Inuyasha loves me for me, exactly how I am and I love that guy so much." Kagome sighed dreamily.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Basically, you each feed the other's crazy?"

"It's the greatest feeling." Kagome said with a loopy smile. "But - what I'm trying to say is that it took me a long time before I decided to have sex with him. At first, he was completely against celibacy but I didn't want to base our relationship on sex alone. He wasn't very understanding and we fought over it many times but I'm so glad he stuck by me and trusted me. When I was ready and we finally did it, oh boy, it was the best feeling in the world!"

Rin felt a slight pang of envy at the love her friend had found. Kagome had always been loud and obnoxious on her own but combined with Inuyasha's tact and direction, they were a formidable team. Inuyasha complimented her in more ways than one. Even though the couple fought often, which resulted in one or the other breaking a household item, but they always had make up sex that Kagome raved about the following day.

"So it's normal then?" Rin sought confirmation.

Kagome shrugged. "I think this guy may be trying to figure things out. If this girl really likes him, she'll stick around and observe him and his actions. Trust me, she'll know if things aren't working out the way they should."

"Hm." Rin responded and thought about what her friend had said. Sesshomaru had been different ever since they kicked all their friends out a few weeks ago. Whenever he left the house, he would let her know what it was for and it usually ended up being work, he stopped bringing women home at night and he was slightly more open with her. They had begun planning out their days or evenings but due to the nature of their secretive relationship they hadn't been able to go out together.

Yet there was something that still bothered Rin. Sesshomaru had most likely been intimate a few times but she hadn't. What if he didn't want her because of her inexperience?

"So you don't think it's because the girl's a virgin?"

Kagome cocked her head in her friend's direction with a raised brow. "I doubt it's that at all. Let me let you in on a secret. I deflowered him."

It took a few moments before Rin followed the meaning behind Kagome's words.

"Oh! Do you mean..." Rin let her words trail. It was difficult picturing Inuyasha as a shy but eager virgin, the thought seemed strange to Rin. Inuyasha definitely didn't come across as someone with such discipline to keep himself pure for the right girl. Despite being the half-breed, Inuyasha was strikingly handsome with masculine features and a chiseled body. She thought he was a heartbreaker through and through!

When the girls faced each other, they broke out in laughter.

"Oh yea!" Kagome nodded proudly, still smiling. "He said he was waiting for someone special and I knew I wanted to be that special someone for him."

"I never would have imagined." Rin admitted.

"I know right?" Kagome enthused. "But I don't mind though because I taught him some pretty naughty tricks."

Both girls faced each other and broke out in giggles before Kagome continued.

"I think that guy might be serious about the girl. Maybe not enough to get married but he definitely wants something more than a one night stand."

"Hm." Rin responded. For the longest time she'd thought that maybe Sesshomaru was turned off because she was a virgin. But could his hesitation mean that he cared for her?

This was the first time that Kagome had given her sound advice and while it seemed strange coming from the elder girl, Rin knew this was the first time she had been a true friend!

When Kagome stirred beside her, Rin faced a slightly blushing Kagome.

Facing the far end of the park, Rin saw Inuyasha leaning against his car and winking at the blue eyed girl. In turn Kagome waved at him.

"Um, Rin. I gotta go. Inuyasha and I have an afternoon appointment." Kagome said with reddened cheeks, that Rin doubted was because of the blazing sun.

"Uh huh. Afternoon lessons?" Rin said sheepishly shifting her gaze from the hanyou who got into the car to the brightly smiling Kagome.

"Whatever!" Kagome said but didn't stop smiling. "Oh, and you're gonna tell me who this guy is that you're crushing on, right?"

Rin blanched but didn't make eye contact. "Kagome, it's not me. I overheard some-"

"-girls talking. Yeah, I got you the first time. Anyway, hope the girl realizes that she shouldn't let go of this guy just yet."

"'kay." Rin said and waved goodbye to her friend.

While she didn't yet know the answer behind why Sesshomaru was hesitating, she at least felt loads better knowing there was a possibility of something more out of their relationship than simply sex.

* * *

Part of him knew that there was nothing worse than going to _that _woman for advice on love but the other part of him really needed a woman's opinion on his current situation. Kagome and Ayame were out of the question not solely because of the bet but because he hadn't established a comfort level with them and perhaps never would. And, he would much rather cut off his arm than share any part of him that revealed any insecurities whatsoever over a woman whom he cared for very deeply with his... mother. Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. So there was only one logical choice remaining: Kagura.

Admittedly, it also helped that she wasn't involved in that god-awful bet.

Lifting his face, Sesshomaru peered at the neon green 'open' sign moments before it switched off. Despite it's location in a busy part of town, the cafe typically shut down at ten and Kagura religiously turned off the sign half an hour before. With a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru made his way towards the cafe's entrance.

While it had been a few months since they had spoken about anything, and the last time they had met alone it was to discuss pros and cons of having Rin move in with him as a tenant, Sesshomaru felt a comfort level with the wind demoness that rivaled something to the sentiment one would share with a close friend.

Sesshomaru had known the woman from his undergrad days. She was the senior teaching assistant and he was the honor student. Their personalities had matched perfectly. They were both ambitious, determined perfectionists but it had only taken one night of losing his virginity to the woman that the duo had quickly decided that they were better off as friends and overtime developed a strange relationship as chums.

Rin, however, was incomparable. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Before Rin, he had never felt the way he did now. From balls to brains, Sesshomaru knew that Rin meant more to him that just a fling. Their personalities were completely different and as far as he was concerned, the girl was far too kind and forgiving but those were just some of the aspects he had slowly begun to admire about her.

The bells on the door chimed when he walked through the entrance. A quick examination of the small, cozy cafe confirmed no one was around except the elderly couple paying their bill at the cash register. All the better in his opinion. He wanted this meeting to be kept as discreet as possible.

"Ah! Sessho-kun!" The short order cook called from behind the sandwich display and waved in his direction. "We were just talking about you."

"Jak! What's with all the commotion?" The sharply dressed waitress yelled in annoyance but her eyes softened when she faced Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's just Sesshomaru."

"Hey everybody. Sesshomaru here!" Kagura yelled and at once a few servers followed behind her to greet him.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Kagura's announcement. He should have planned this better.

"Dibs on me, ladies. The handsome Taisho is still very single and that means we all get a chance. Right handsome?" Jakotsu winked suggestively at Sesshomaru, to which he lifted a hand and stopped the man from advancing.

"Do not approach me or you will regret it." Sesshomaru threatened but the man appeared unaffected.

"Okay. Okay! Knock it off you guys." Kagura stood in between them. "Jak, get out of here, now."

"Whatever." The young man shrugged. "I like 'em spicy, Kagura-chan. Don't worry honey, I'm always available for my Sessho-kun." Jakotsu said and blew a kiss in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru cringed in disgust and grabbing Kagura's arm, walked in the direction of a quiet corner. Kagura immediately understood the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru's here on business guys! We can bug him next time." She called out and immediately the crew looked crestfallen but turned around and walked into the kitchens.

"And, what do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat in a chair.

"Oh, just that we know you and Rin are putting up a front about not being together but you're actually crazy in love with each other." Kagura blurted as she sat across the table and took a seat. Shortly after, she broke into laughter.

"Oh man! The look on your face is priceless! Take it easy, will ya? I'm just pulling your leg." The waitress admitted, wiped a tear from her cheek and composed herself.

Sesshomaru let go of a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding.

"So what's up?" Kagura asked as she folded her legs and looked at him innocently.

"I need to talk." Sesshomaru said and nodded as older waitress placed two hot mugs on the table. "Privately."

Kagura nodded and signaled the rest of the staff to leave.

"About..." Kagura leaned in closer, with a slight look of concern on her face.

After Sesshomaru was certain the lingering staff had left the premises, he sighed heavily and drank a large portion of his hot black coffee before speaking. "A girl."

"A girl." Kagura repeated softly before excitement took over her features. "You've fallen for her, oh my god! I knew it! I knew it would happen when you least expect it! Is it Sara?"

"Will you calm down?" Sesshomaru whispered harshly before surveying the cafe for stragglers. "If you are unable to control yourself I'll take my leave. And - no, it isn't Sara."

Immediately Kagura looked hurt; she leaned back into her chair and folded her arms. "Sorry about being happy for you, you idiot."

Sesshomaru barely controlled rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Thank you, Kagura. But I need assurance you'll keep this low key. I very fond of this girl and I want to play my cards right."

A smile spread across Kagura's face then. "I've been waiting for this opportunity forever! How can I help?"

Without revealing Rin's name, Sesshomaru carefully summarized his situation.

Tapping her index finger on her chin, as though in deep thought, Kagura finally faced Sesshomaru. "So you really like this girl, you want to take things seriously and you want to give her a candle light dinner to express your feelings?"

Sesshomaru nodded to all three claims.

"So what's the problem. Go and do it then." Kagura encouraged.

"I just-" Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on the table. "How do I ask her to move in with me as my girlfriend? What if she has doubts?"

Kagura cocked her head slightly. "I thought she was living with you on and off."

"She is but my confession will take things to a new level, Kagura. What if she decides I'm... inadequate?"

A look of realization dawned on Kagura's face and she reached over the table to place her hand over Sessohmaru's. "It'll be okay, Sessh. Not all mates abandon each other because of differences. Look at me and Naraku. I hated the bastard when I first met him but now I can't stop being in love with him. Yeah, we're totally different but I love him for that and I know he loves me in return."

Sesshomaru faced Kagura, there was a softness in her eyes whenever she spoke of his business rival - Naraku Onigumo - and she couldn't be more right about their differences. Where Naraku was silent, Kagura was loud; where Naraku was sound minded, Kagura was hard headed; where Naraku was cunning, Kagura was blunt. Despite all that, the business mogul had completely changed for the better once Kagura had entered his life. Sesshomaru had often pondered on the mystery of how they remained faithfully in love.

"Based on what you've told me about this girl, I think she's the best thing that's ever happened to you and deep down inside you know it, too. Whatever it is you want to tell her, just muster up the courage and do it, Sesshomaru. Don't let your parents failed marriage scar your dreams. Hm?"

Sesshomaru felt the squeeze of Kagura's hand. She had been the only one who'd ever learned of the hurt and betrayal he felt when his parents divorced. It hadn't been an easy time for him but the woman was right. This was his life and he was free to do what he wanted.

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Sesshomaru admitted.

"I know." Kagura smiled and then stuck his tongue out at him before continuing. "Now go and get your girl. It's already nearly ten and my jealous, possessive mate will have a shit fit if I'm not home on time!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow as Kagura got up and picked up their mugs. "Tell me again - why do you work here when your husband is the owner of a million dollar media business. I'd understand if business is slow."

Kagura glared. "You know full well! And, besides, I get tired of the boring stories the women talk about in his social circle. Should I buy a Mercedes-Benz today or a Porsche? Geez."

Without waiting for further comment, Kagura made her way to the kitchen.

As Sesshomaru was pushing in the chairs, he thought he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Rin standing at the bus stop but as a bus passed the intersection, there was no one there.

Sesshomaru shook his head and his lips lifted to a small smile. Rin had so easily taken over his thoughts that he had begun to hallucinate and he wondered if she was thinking of him, too. He had some new ideas to explore with the petite girl that involved wine, ice cubes and maybe a blindfold but he rescheduled that plan for Friday night instead when Rin would be home and not worried about heading out to school the following morning. He seriously needed to make up for his blunder the other day.

After a quick goodbye to Kagura, Sesshomaru drove back home.

He really hoped Rin would agree because he wasn't sure how he would handle being rejected by her or what he would do if she wasn't in his life anymore. Sharing her was not an option whatsoever; he would outright refuse to that! But should she not want to be his, he would accept it with a heavy heart. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and shook his head slightly at how easily Rin had him wrapped around her finger.

Despite his insecurities, Sesshomaru felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders and new found courage to tell Rin that he wanted them to be exclusive.

* * *

Sesshomaru would have been her very first relationship. Apart from her first kiss, she had planned to share many firsts with him.

In fact, Rin had felt eager to be his official girlfriend even if that meant keeping it a secret from everyone else. But seeing Sesshomaru and that Kagura woman holding hands and staring at each other so lovingly just made her stomach turn.

Even though Kagome and Ayame had advised her to be wary of Sesshomaru because he wasn't the type of fellow to commit, she wanted them to be wrong. Maybe a part of her wanted to prove them wrong, too.

Then why did that part of her hurt so much today?

These past few weeks with Sesshomaru had felt so amazing. She had truly believed everything he ever shared with her. She had given her heart to him so easily and even now when he was off galavanting with other women, he heart still yearned for him. It ached for him.

Rin was trying very hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

She had made it out to the cafe in hopes of a getting a hot drink on the way home from school but instead what she saw had left her frozen in her steps.

Sesshomaru was in love with Kagura! There was no way a woman that beautiful would not be his prospective lover!She could tell by the way they were so comfortable in each other's company that there was a deep connection between them.

Feeling like a complete fool, she had hopped onto the next bus and head to Sesshomaru's home.

* * *

My second entry for Time-after-TimeXxx Sesshomaru and Rin Story Relay Project.  
Of all the contests I've ever participated in, this one would have to be the most exciting and challenging!

The contest is hosted by Royale-Blue on her community Time-After-TimeXxx on DeviantArt.

In order to fully understand the story (and if you haven't been following the relay), I strongly recommend reading all the chapters to understand why and how this continuation fits.

Chapter One written by SweetAyu  
Chapter Two written by DecemberSapphire9  
Chapter Three written by ladyshenzuki (aka moi)  
Chapter Four written by CuidaDeMi  
Chapter Five written by zero-0zero  
Chapter Six written by TeddyGirl-Ana

Once again - my apologies for not making Kagura a baddie! I don't typically ship Naraku and Kagura but in some weird way I could see it happening? Don't judge me!

As always, this chapter is completely, 100% editor-free! What that means is if you guys find any errors in tense, syntax, grammar, whatever, just ignore, please!

Eager for chapter eight!

Have fun you guys! XD


End file.
